Forbidden love between us
by Miss16Silent
Summary: Kisah 2 orang yang saling mencintai, namun terhalang oleh pagar besar yang tak akan pernah terbuka. Saling mencintai diantara mereka itu dilarang, apa dayanya.. karena mereka adalah saudara kandung.. /"Namun apa daya, cinta diantara kita itu...dilarang.."/ Gomen ne m( )m Discontinue T T


**a/n: **Emh semua, saya Miss16Silent membuat cerita baru! Tentunya ini cerita pertama saya di fandom vocaloid. Ya menarik atau tidaknya tolong dibaca saja ya^^. Semoga saja menarik hehe. Dan untuk **Puspa **semoga cerita ini sesuai dengan harapannya ya^^. Oke kalau begitu~

* * *

**Selamat membaca~!**

******_Disclaimer :_** **Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media**  


******_Warnings : AU,OC,OOC,miss typo, dll_**

******_.  
_**

******_.  
_**

******_.  
_**

******_~*Forbidden love between us*~  
_**

* * *

**{Normal Pov}**

Malam sudah berganti dengan pagi yang cerah. Sinar mentari pun menerangi sebuah rumah yang cukup.. besar. Mungkin lebih cocok bila disebut dengan, Vila. Dan seperti biasa, pagi hari di vila itu selalu diawali dengan keributan.

"Miku-chan! Dimana pita kesayanganku! Kembalikann!" teriak seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan wajah manis nan imut dan bernama Rin itu kepada seseorang yang bernama Miku.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya! Itu pasti Teto-chan yang melakukannya!" timpal seorang gadis berambut tosca panjang dan diikat 2 itu mengelak tuduhannya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena kau sudah mengambil ikatan rambutku, Rin-chan! Lihat saja di atas lemari pakaianmu!" jawab seseorang lagi yang bernama Teto dengan rambut merah curlynya diikat 2 seperti Miku.

Begitulah awal pagi ini, disambut dengan kericuhan 3 penghuni rumah dan 1 orang lainya.

Rin, dikamarnya sedang mencari pita yang Teto sembunyikan di atas lemari pakaiannya, ia melompat-lompat mencoba meraih pitanya yang berada di tempat tinggi itu. Tentu saja itu membuatnya diperhatikan oleh seseorang, yang tidak lain lagi adalah... kakak kembarnya.

"Hey, Rin-chan. Kau sedang apa melompat-lompat begitu? Ini masih pagi, jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh." Ucap seorang pemuda tampan, berambut blonde, tentunya sangat persis dengan Rin. Karena ia adalah kembarannya. Namun hanya postur tubuhnya saja yang membedakan mereka.

"Aku tidak bertingkah yang aneh-aneh, Len-kun! Kau tahu 'kan aku ini **pendek**, aku tidak bisa meraih pitaku diatas sana!" pekik Rin setengah mengeluh. Len hanya tertawa mendengar nada biacaranya, apalagi pada saat ia menekankan kata '**pendek'.**

Rin masih berusaha menggapai pita itu dengan tangannya. Namun, seseorang yang lebih tinggi daripadanya terlebih dahulu mengambil pita itu. Len mengambil pita itu di belakang Rin yang masih ternganga, karena.. Len merangkulnya dengan tangan yang satu lagi!

"Sebagai gantinya aku ambilkan pita kesayanganmu ini, bagaimana bila pulang sekolah kita pergi membeli es krim?" tawar Len masih dengan posisi merangkul Rin dan memasangkan pita itu pada Rin. Aww _so sweet~_

Kini wajah Rin sudah seperti kepiting rebus, merah padam!

"Um.. I-iya boleh. Sepulang sekolah kan?" tanya Rin memastikan dengan ragu-ragu

"Yup, tetapi kau yang bayar!" seru Len, lantas melepaskan rangkulannya dan berlalu keluar kamar.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**{Rin POV}**

KYA! Aku yakin saat ini wajahku sudah sangat merah padam!

Aku berlari kesana-kemari mencari kaca, padahal kaca itu sudah berada di depanku...

"Waa! Aku tidak boleh seperti ini! Rin-chan, kau tidak boleh berdebar-debar. Tenanglah.. itu biasa karena kami **hanya **kakak beradik. Tidak lebih, dan tidak akan mungkin," ucapku untuk menenangkan diri.

Tetapi bayangan pada saat Len merangkulku masih terngiang dikepala ini!

'_Apa ini tandanya... aku.. menyukai kakakku sendiri? Memang sudah sejak lama aku selalu seperti ini pada saat aku didekatnya. Tetapi itu berarti... hubungan kita itu dilarang bukan?'_

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali, menghilangkan pikiran itu dari kepalaku. Meskipun masih berharap bahwa kita... bukan saudara kembar..

Lantas, aku menyusul Len pergi keluar kamar.

.

Kami sudah berkumpul diruang tengah rumah ini. Aku, Miku, Teto, dan Len. Kami tinggal satu rumah secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari sekolah. Mengapa? Karena... Selain rumah kami jauh dari sekolah, kami juga memang sudah berteman sejak kecil. Orangtua kami sibuk bekerja, maka kami diperbolehkan untuk tinggal satu rumah, tentunya agar bisa menjaga satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, sepertinya mulai sekarang, kita pergi sekolah berpisah-pisah. Karena bila ada teman satu sekolah yang mengetahui kita tinggal satu rumah, mereka akan memberitahu pada sekolah. Mengerti?" tanya Len yang menjelaskan rencana itu.

Kami menggangguk mengerti, "Iya tentu!" jawab kami bertiga.

Len tersenyum melihat tingkah kami yang kompak. Tentu senyuman itu membuatku... terpesona lagi!

"Baiklah, aku pergi duluan! Ah iya Rin-chan, jangan lupa sepulang sekolah tunggu aku di depan gerbang!" seru Len sembari tertawa kecil lalu pergi begitu saja ke sekolah.

"..." aku hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri, mungkin wajahku sekarang sudah merona merah seperti tadi.

Tidak lama dari kepergian Len, seseorang membangunkanku dari lamunanku..

"Ehem ehem.. Ada yang terpesona oleh kakaknya sendiri ternyata?" pekik Miku yang kini tersenyum _evil _padaku.

"Ini hanya kebetulan~? atau... sering kali aku melihatmu terpesona terhadapnya ya~? Jangan-jangan kau..." dilanjut dengan Teto yang menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Aku sedikit terkejut karena mereka menyadari tingkahku ini! Aku menatap mereka dengan ragu-ragu, dipikiranku sekarang hanya ada _'Apa mereka tahu?'_

.

"Hey Rin-chan. Kau ingat peraturan rumah ini yang kita bertiga buat, bukan?" tanya Miku mebuatku semakin gemetar, perturan yang kami buat itu adalah..

_(Flashback)_

"_Karena di rumah ini ada satu orang laki-laki, bagaimana bila kita membuat peraturan. Untuk menjaga ketentraman rumah ini," ucap Miku sembari berpikir _

"_Bagaimana bila peraturan itu... dialarang ada CINTA diantara kita? Maksudku bukan sebagai kasih sayang terhadap teman atau kakak beradik." Ucap Teto memberi ide _

"_Benar! Benar! Aku setuju itu! Bagaimana denganmu Rin-chan?" tanya Miku padaku_

"_Iya baiklah bila itu yang terbaik! Tetapi jangan sampai Len-kun tahu, ya!" jawabku.. ragu-ragu.._

_(End of Flashback)_

_**.**_

* * *

"Dilarang ada CINTA diantara kita, iya aku masih ingat," ucapku sembari tertawa... _ga jelas._

Mereka saling bertatapan bingung, tetapi langsung mengacuhkan tingkahku ini dan mereka lantas pergi ke sekolah meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah ini.

Aku terduduk di ruang tengah rumah ini, memikirkan peraturan itu.

'_Itu benar, bila aku menyukai Len-kun, aku akan melanggar perturan, dan itu akan menghancurkan ketentraman di rumah ini. Meskipun kami sering bertengkar, tetapi kebersamaan ini tidak akan tergantikan... Dan bila aku merusaknya, aku... aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri..' _pikirku dengan keras.

Sampai aku melihat jam, ternyata sudah hampir bel masuk sekolah! Aku bergegas keluar rumah dengan berlari sebisa mungkin agar tidak terlambat.

.

.

**{Len Pov}**

Aku berjalan menuju sekolah, masih memikirkan seseorang yang selalu terngiang di kepalaku. Ia adalah seorang gadis, manis, ceria, selalu bersemangat, dan ia adalah... adik kembarku sendiri!

Sudah sejak lama aku memendam perasaan ini, tetapi aku tidak berani untuk menyatakannya. Karena kami ini adalah saudara kandung, kami tidak boleh saling mencintai dalam artian yang berbeda, kan? Sedih sekali hidupku ini (T^T).

"Apa hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan ini? Apa Rin-chan juga menyukaiku sama seperti aku menyukainya?" ucapku berbicara sendiri. Mungkin orang-orang yang melewatiku sedang bingung karena tingkahku ini.

Tak terasa sudah sampai lagi di depan sekolah, banyak teman yang menyapaku pagi ini, seperti biasanya. Karena aku ini seseorang yang populer dikalangan gadis-gadis.

"Len-kun! Dia datang!" , "Kyaa! Dia tampan!" , "Hey dia tidak bersama Rin-chan ya? Wah ini kesempatan bagus!" ...

Ya seperti itulah sambutan yang terdengar olehku setiap pagi, tetapi sekarang sedikit berbeda karena biasanya Rin berjalan disampingku...

_(Skip Time)_

**Riiiiing! Riiiiing! Riiiing!**

Bel tanda istirahat sudah terdengar, kini saatnya aku memakan bekal yang sudah disiapkan oleh Rin tadi pagi untukku!^^

Sebelum itu, aku mencari-cari sosok Rin yang berada di kelas sebelahku, aku berjalan menuju depan kelasnya dan terlihat ia sedang berbincang-bincang bersama Miku.

"Hey Rin-chan!" sapaku sembari menghampirinya. Aku sudah biasa memasuki kelasnya secara bebas.

"Hey Len-kun! Kami sudah menunggumu! Ayo ke tempat biasa!" seru Rin sembari tersenyum manis.

Serasa wajahku tiba-tiba menghangat melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu, ia seperti bidadari turun dari kayangan yang sudah di takdirkan untuk bersamaku.

"Len-kun? Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!" seru Rin yang ternyata sudah di depan kelas bersama Miku yang menertawaiku,

"E-eh iya, aku kesana!" jawabku dan bergegas menyusul mereka.

.

* * *

Tiba di atap sekolah yang merupakan tempat biasa kami memakan bekal. Biasanya kami bersama-sama Kaito dan Ted, tetapi sepertinya mereka masih ada pelajaran tambahan,

"Sepertinya Kaito-kun dan Ted-kun tidak akan datang ya? Mereka masih ada pelajaran tambahan.. Hahh.. Sayang sekali.." ucap Miku sedih dan tertunduk.

Aku dan Rin tertawa kecil melihat wajah Miku yang murung itu. Namun, tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju tempat ini,

**Drap Drap Drap Drap!**

**Brak!**

"Maaf kami terlambat!" seru 2 orang secara serentak. Mereka terlihat sehabis berlari maraton, wajahnya menunjukan seperti itu..

"Kaito-kun? Ted-kun? Aku kira kalian tidak akan datang!" pekik Miku senang melihat mereka.

Sebelum mereka menjawab, mereka sudah didorong oleh seseorang dari belakang mereka. Sosok gadis yang tidak asing lagi, Teto.

"Bisakah kalian tidak menghalangi jalan? _Minggir napa,_" ucapnya sembari berjalan menghampiri kami dengan dingin.

Ya seperti itu lah karakter Teto, dingin tetapi manis.

"Baiklah-baiklah, karena waktu istirahat tidak banyak lagi, sekarang mari kita makan!"seruku mengajak mereka.

**.**

_(Skip Time)_

Sekolah sudah berlalu dengan lancar, kini pulang sekolah aku sedang menunggu Rin di depan gerbang sekolah. Karena tadi pagi kami sudah janji akan pergi ke toko es krim!

'_Ini akan seperti kencan! Kesempatan bagus! Apa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku ya?' _pikirku sembari mencari-cari sosok Rin diantara murid-murid yang keluar bangunan sekolah.

Tidak lama aku menunggu, terlihat Rin sedang berjalan bersama Miku dan Teto, seperti biasa. Aku melambaikan tanganku pada mereka, dan mereka membalasnya.

"Aku akan pulang terlambat karena ada tugas kelompok, tetapi aku tidak membawa kunci rumah, bagaimana ini?" tanya Teto terlihat gelisah.

"Aku masih ada kegiatan klub hari ini." Ucap Miku

Kami saling berpandangan satu sama lain bergantian, akhirnya aku menemukan solusi yang baik!

"Ah Rin-chan, kau membawa kunci rumah, bukan?" tanyaku pada Rin yang kebingugan

"Karena aku pulang bersama Rin-chan, kau bisa membawa kunci rumahku. Ini," ucapku sembari memberikan kunci rumah itu pada Teto

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Terimakasih Len-kun! Aku pergi duluan!" seru Teto dan berlari entah kemana.

Lalu Miku juga berpamitan untuk pergi ke klubnya, dan aku... bersama Rin-chan bersenang-senang!

"Kalau begitu ayo! Ke toko es krim!" seruku membuat Rin tertawa manis.

"Iya iya, aku tahu!"

Lantas kami berlalu menuju toko es krim yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah kami, tepatnya di depan taman Sakura.

.

* * *

**{Rin POV}**

'_Akhirnya momen pergi hanya berdua dengan Len terkabulkan juga! Aku sudah menunggu momen ini sejak lama, tetapi aku hanya bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menghapus rasa rinduku. Tidak untuk kebahagiaanku, karena... sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi kekasih Len-kun...' _pikirku sembari menghela nafas.

Len menatapku bingung, mungkin karena aku tiba-tiba menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rin-chan? Apa kau lelah?" tanya Len khawatir padaku

Aku sedikit terkejut karena ia memperlakukanku seperti... kekasihnya!

"A-ah tidak, aku tidak apa-apa! Ayo cepat sebelum hujan, awan mendung sudah berkumpul!" seruku sembari tertawa kecil menutupi wajahku yang tersipu malu dan aku tidak sengaja menarik tangannya

Len pun menuruti kata-kataku dan kami berlari menuju toko es krim itu sembari berpegangan tangan,

'_Kami ini sudah seperti sepasang kekasih, kalau saja kami bukan saudara kandung...' _pikirku sedikit sedih mengingat kami adalah saudara kandung, dan cinta diantara kami itu **dilarang**.

.

Sampai di toko es krim, terlihat sepi karena mungkin hari ini akan hujan. Tetapi kami tetap membeli es krim karena aku sudah berjanji membelikannya pada Len.

"Kau rasa apa Len-kun?" tanyaku pada Len yg sedang berpikir

"Aku rasa pisang dengan toping chocochip," seru Len

"Baiklah, rasa pisanga dengan toping chocochip satu, rasa vanila dengan toping jeruk satu," ucapku pada pemilik toko itu

"Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar... Silahkan dinikmati!" ucap pemilik toko itu sembari memberikan es krim yang kami pesan.

Lantas aku mengeluarkan dompetku untuk membayar es krim itu,

"Berapa semuanya?" tanyaku

"Semuanya jadi 14ribu," jawabnya

Aku mengeluarkan uang 15 ribu, dan akan memberikan uang itu padanya, namun..

"Hey hey, sudah aku saja yang bayar. Ini bu," ucap Len tiba-tiba dan membayar es krim itu dengan uang... 50 ribu O_o

"Whaa― T-tapi kan aku yang―"

"Shuss shuss. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis manis sepertimu membayarkanku. Dimana-mana, laki-laki itu mentraktir perempuan, bukan sebaliknya. Ah iya bu, kembaliannya tolong diambil saja," ucap Len

Aku terkejut pada saat Len berkata seperti itu. Dan itu semakin membuat wajahku bersemu merah, ia sudah sangat seperti kekasih bagiku!

Lantas kami berdua pun melanjutkan perjalan kami untuk pulang ke rumah. Namun bila dipikir-pikir..

'_Len-kun dapat uang sebanyak itu darimana ya? Sudah lagi kembaliannya tidak diambil, gaya banget nih kakak,' _

Kami berjalan berdampingan, diperhatikan oleh orang yang melewati kami. Entah mengapa aku sendiri tidak tahu. Terdengar beberapa orang berbicara seperti ini,

"Lihat lihat, mereka itu sepasang kekasih ya?" , "Mereka serasi ya, lihat saja mesra begitu."

Wajahku kembali bersemu merah karena mendengar perkataan mereka. Hari ini adalah rekor terbanyakku tersipu malu karena Len!

Len yang menyadari perkataan orang-orang, tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku. Aku dibuat terkejut lagi oleh dengan...

"Biarkan mereka, memang kita ini cocok sebagai **kekasih **'kan, Rin-chan." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum padaku

Aku mejawabnya hanya dengan senyuman. Karena aku terlalu bingung harus mengatakan apa, sudah lagi, aku sangat senang pada saat Len menekankan kata 'Kekasih' itu. Jantungku tidak berhenti berdegup kencang dibuatnya hari ini..

.

.

* * *

**{Len POV}**

"Biarkan mereka, memang kita ini cocok sebagai **kekasih **'kan, Rin-chan." Ucapku menggoda Rin. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil membuat Rin tersipu!

Ia hanya menjawabku dengan senyuman manisnya. Aku menyukai senyumannya itu, seperti matahari untukku.

Lantas kami melanjutkan berjalan pulang. Sebelum itu sebenarnya aku mempunyai renacana..

'_Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku hari ini pada Rin-chan! Apapu jawabanya, aku sedikit sudah terima, karena 60% ditolak, 40% diterima. Karena... hubungan kami itu dilarang bukan?' _pikirku sembari memikirkan tempat untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Rin.l

Selintas aku melihat taman yang agak sepi, disana terlihat indah dengan air mancur dan taman bunga. Dan itu mungkin adalah tempat yang cocok!

"Eh Rin-chan! Kita ke taman itu, _yuk_?" tanyaku pada Rin yang sedang melamun, dan itu membuatnya terbangunkan

"A-ah iya, tapi jangan terlalu lama. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan," ucapnya sembari menyunggingkan senyuman

Aku membalas senyumannya itu lantas segera menarik tangannya ke arah taman yang kusebutkan.

Kami berhenti di bawah pohon rindang, yang udara segar berhembus diantara kami.

Hembusan angin itu membuat daun-daun berterbangan, dan juga rambut Rin sedikit terhembuskan, itu membuatnya semakin manis!

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap Rin, ia juga menatapku dengan ragu.

"Emh, Rin-chan. Kau tahu, sebenarnya... sebenarnya aku... Aku menyukaimu!" seruku sedikit tersenyum malu.

Rin terkejut mendengar kata-kataku itu. Ia terlihat... takut? Sedih?

"T-tapi bukan hanya sebagai adikku. Tetapi, sebagai orang yang aku cintai.." ucapku menjelaskan.

Kini wajah Rin semakin bersemu merah. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menatapku. Namun tak lama kemudian, dipengujung matanya tergenang air mata.

"R-Rin-chan?"

Air matanya jatuh. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah membuatnya menangis, tetapi apa yang membuatnya menangis itu?

"L-Len-kun. Kau tahu hubungan itu dilarang diantara kita, bukan? A-aku.. A-ku tidak bisa! Maafkan aku Len-kun.. Hiks.."

**Degh degh.. degh degh..**

Dan jawabannya adalah **ditolak**. Hatiku terasa hancur.. berkeping-keping. Cinta pertamaku sudah hilang..

Namun Rin tiba-tiba memelukku dan membisikkan sesuatu,

"**Aku juga.. menyukaimu Len-kun. Sudah sejak lama aku menyukaimu.. Namun apa daya, cinta diantara kita itu...dilarang.."**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**~To be continue~**_

_**Please review!~^^~**_


End file.
